In the prior art, electric and electronic parts, typically semiconductor devices such as diodes, transistors, ICs and LSIs are protected with sealants, for example, silicone, fluorosilicone and fluoroelastomer gels as disclosed in JP-A 11-116685, JP-A 11-181288 and JP-A 2001-72772.
It is sometimes necessary to inspect electric or electronic parts after the application of sealants. In the event a malfunction is found in commercial equipment on the market, it is necessary to recover equipment and analyze the cause of malfunction. In such events, only the sealant must be removed before the internal electric or electronic part can be inspected.
Typical means of dissolving silicone, fluorosilicone and fluoroelastomer gels make use of strong acids such as sulfuric acid, nitric acid, fuming sulfuric acid, trifluoroacetic acid, and hydrofluoric acid, strong bases such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide, and amines such as butylamine.
However, electronic parts are susceptible to corrosion or dissolution upon exposure to these chemicals because they are constructed of semiconductor silicon, metals such as aluminum, glass, and resins such as epoxy resins, polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) and polyphenylene sulfide (PPS). For this reason, it is undesirable or difficult to use these chemicals in the intended application.